Clear as Mud
by crhblack
Summary: The Green Lantern reacts to the return of Hawkgirl in his life, but will Vixen just move aside? This is the first in a series of small stories called Of Birds and Foxes


He watches as they leave via Dr. Fate's magic. He tries mightily to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of his mustache. While his lips conceal his emotions, his radiant eyes glimmer with a sense of pride: pride in her still sharp fighting skills, pride in her courage at making the difficult choice, and even pride in her remembering even minute details about him. He nods his head slowly and begins to walk back towards the still lingering crowd.

"So I guess this means no dinner date tonight?" the rich voice asks.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Vixen. I guess I'm still trying to absorb everything that happened here."

"Are you okay, Lantern? Grundy laid some pretty good shots on you. Maybe I better get you back to..."

"I'm fine, Vixen. Really." He tries to charm her into leaving him alone to ponder the images of her swooping from the sky, the sound of her battle cry, the dislike for his current visage.

The beautiful model narrows her eyes until they take on a feline quality. "Sure. Look, Mari Jiwe Macabe is no rookie or amateur. I guess I should have known that I was just something to take your mind off..."

John Stewart's face drops as he now finds himself in a position so painfully familiar albeit in reversed roles. "No, Vixen." He glassily eyes the delicate complexion of the woman before him as that long ago episode in Washington plays through his head.

_Hro and I are promised. It's like being engaged._

"Vixen...Mari, We need to talk."

Vixen's lips part into her patented million dollar selling smile. "There's nothing to talk about." Despite her injuries, she spins on her heel with the practiced grace that makes her the ultimate fantasy of so many men, save perhaps one. "I'm going to check on any casualties."

As she strides off, Stewart gulps as he recalls that scene in the desert.

_I want to explain about Hro and me._

He stumbles as he races to catch her. "I want to explain...about Hawkgirl and me."

She doesn't move her eyes as that dazzling smile cuts him. "I'm a little busy at the moment, Lantern."

"Mari, please. It's nothing personal!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I only thought I was doing the right thing."

She maintains her even pace. The years on the catwalk allow her to maintain her class. "You didn't even tell me how you voted. Were you just pretending to have some interest? Was it all a lie?"

_No more secrets. No more lies._

"I never...lied to you, Mari. I think you are a very beautiful and remarkable woman. It didn't seem important at the time."

Vixen pauses. The smile disappears. She whirls to face him. "Not important? I heard rumors about you and her. From what I saw and heard, I never pictured her as your type. I mean, I think we have more in common."

Stewart's gaze locks onto the deep chocolate pools that form Vixen's eyes. Despite himself, he lifts his hands to her face and slowly traces the outline of her delicate features.

He thinks to himself how much he would like to drown himself in those eyes.

_It's not that simple. John, this can't go any further._

The Lantern removes his hands from her face. His hands feel as if they have been set aflame. Is it guilt or desire?

"It's not that simple. Mari, this can't go on."

Vixen glides closer and places her hands on his broad chest. "Why not? You know how I feel. I believe that the feelings are mutual."

Stewart painfully twists his lips into a half grin and takes one of her hands and kisses it lightly. "Come on, let's get you home."

She nods slowly. As a green bubble forms around the pair, the model's chocolate orbs sparkle as she spies her quiet teammate.

"That Shayera is quite a woman."

"Yes, she is."

"John, I know things are confused for you right now, but I think you need some new experiences before you can see things clearly."

"New experiences? Like what?"

Vixen flashes her cover winning smile. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you see clearly."


End file.
